gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
JMG Kart 3DS
JMG Kart 3DS is a ROM hack for the 2011 title Mario Kart 7 featuring brand an extended cast made up of thirteen playable characters from the last game, four new characters added in, a few new items, and brand new sets of tracks both original and retro tracks from other racing games. Game Modes * Grand Prix (participate in a four course Grand Prix to unlock characters, tracks and karts; comes in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and Mirror 150cc must be unlocked) * Time Trials (try to beat the course in the fastest time and race against ghosts for a more competitive feel to it) * Battle (participate in a classic battle mode; comes in Balloon Battle or Shine Runners * VS (online mode only; race or battle against players all over the world; require internet connectivity) Racers There are 17 racers in all, nine of which are unlockable via Grand Prix. All thirteen previous racers return alongside five new ones. * Josh (my Mii representation; Medium weight class) * Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog; Medium weight class) * Kefla (Dragon Ball Super; Light weight class) * Arthur (Arthur; Light weight class) * Towelie (South Park; Feather weight class) * Charizard (Pokemon; Heavy weight class) * Homer (The Simpsons; Cruiser weight class) * Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists; Heavy weight class) * Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants; Medium weight class; unlocked by completing the Mushroom Cup in 150cc) * Choi (The King of Fighters; Light weight class; unlocked by completing the Flower Cup in 150cc) * Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man; Medium weight class; unlocked by completing the Star Cup in 150cc) * Lotso (Toy Story; Heavy weight class; unlocked by completing the Special Cup in 150cc) * Kuriboh (Yu-Gi-Oh; Feather weight class; unlocked by completing the Shell Cup in 150cc) * Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; Heavy weight class; unlocked by completing the Banana Cup in 150cc) * Garfield (Garfield; Cruiser weight class; unlocked by completing the Leaf Cup in 150cc) * Amigo (Samba de Amigo; Light weight class; unlocked by completing the Lightning Cup in 150cc) * Doge (Doge; Medium weight class; unlocked by clearing every cup in Mirror 150cc) Tracks There are a total of eight grand prix cups for a total of 32 tracks. The cups are the same as the original, but with brand new tracks in each one. Nitro Grand Prix Mushroom Cup * Speed Rally * Rural Fields * Sunny Boardwalk * Russian Market Flower Cup * Town Marathon * Garriga Garden * Steam Stage * Jagged Gorge Star Cup * Subway Station * Thunder Tribe * New Age City * Red Carpet Circuit Special Cup * Treasure Cove * Mint Mound * Fighter's Island * Heavenly Court Retro Grand Prix Shell Cup * F-0 Mute City * CTR Coco Park * CMN Sarge's Boot Camp * CNS Edopolis Banana Cup * DKR Walrus Cove * MKSS Cheese Land * KKR Cyber Field 2 * NN Irken City Leaf Cup * CNR Townsville Traffic * CNK Barin Ruins * SSASR Ocean Ruin * SSnCR Potion Factory Interior Lightning Cup * NR Pickles Parkway * MKW Grumble Volcano * CR Floating Gardens * MK64 Bowser's Castle Battle Tracks * Gangster Alley * Undersea Arena * Camp Teepee * MKDS Tart Top * CTR Lab Basement * DKR Fire Mountain Items * Pixie Dust (replaces the Mushroom; single/triple) * Green Apple (replaces the Green Shell; single/triple) * Red Apple (replaces the Red Shell; single/triple) * Pineapple (replaces the Banana; singe/triple) * Smart Bomb (replaces the Bob-omb) * Jellyfish (replaces the Blooper) * Cheesing Vial (replaces the Star) * Shrink Ray (replaces the Lightning) * Hot Rod Engine (replaces the Golden Mushroom) * Homing Missile (replaces the Blue Shell) * Blue Falcon (replaces the Bullet Bill) * Baseball (replaces the Fire Flower; new item) * Paddleball (replaces the Super Leaf; new item) * Lucky Seven (new item) Vehicle Parts New to JMG Kart 3DS is the ability to customize your vehicle to your liking. You can choose your kart body, wheels, and glider. More parts are added in depending on either your StreetPass data, how many coins you collected, or your online VR point total. Kart Bodies * Standard * Gold Standard * Pipe Frame * Birthday Cake * Butterfly * Spike Body * Slim Plane * Tricked Out Bed * Visitor Craft * Streamline Train * Boatmobile * Carousel Horse * Jack-O-Mobile * Nimbus Racer * Moto Zipper * Banana Car * Hornet * Trucker Wheels * Standard * Gold Tires * Roller * Slim * Slick * Sponge * Mushroom * Wood * Monster * Red Monster Gliders * Super Glider * Gold Glider * Parasol * Flower Glider * Beast Glider * Swooper * Paraglider The only parts that are already unlocked are the Standard kart, the Standard tires, the Super Glider, Trucker, Birthday Cake, Monster tires and Roller tires. Unlocking a different kart part requires a certain total of coins collected from every race in Grand Prix. Once the player has reached that amount, a random kart part is unlocked. The only exceptions to this rule are the gold parts and the Beast Glider. Random parts Players can unlock random parts by collecting the following coin values: Special parts Category:Article for Game Port Ideas Wiki